1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to bullets which are capable of being discharged through the muzzle of a firearm. The bullets are generally used for hunting, but can also be used for other reasons including criminal activities. More particularly, the present invention relates to tracking an object hit by the bullet and identifying the individual bullet which was discharged from the firearm.
2. Description of Prior Art
Bullet identification systems have generally consisted of markings on the inside wall of a gun barrel. In this manner, the inventions can place markings on the bullet. If the markings on the bullet are not materially damaged, they can be used to identify the gun that was used to discharge the bullet. The markings on the inside wall of the barrel can result in the barrel deteriorating. Also, debris can build up in the barrel. Also, debris can build up in the additional grooves in the barrel. In addition, many times the bullet passes through the object and the bullet is never recovered, rendering the system ineffective. If the bullet is significantly damaged during penetration, the markings may not be legible, rendering the system ineffective.